Riverclan's Hope
by xoSilverstarxo
Summary: Riverclan is on the edge of destruction. The whole forest's destiny lies in one cats paws.Will she accept her destiny?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I do not own Warriors.

**Riverclan**

Leader: Redstar- A large reddish-orange cat

Deputy: Lionclaw- A light brown tom

Medicine cat: Fallingwater- A small blue-silver she-cat.

Warriors:

Ravenclaw- A large black tom

Apprentice: Ashpaw

Runningstream- A tabby she-cat

Gingerfur- A ginger she-cat

Stormcloud- A tabby tom

Apprentice: Fernpaw

Ditalionclaw- A brown striped cat.

Queens-

Silverheart- Medium silver cat with white paws.

Dawncloud- A light ginger cat.

Sorrelclaw- A dark brown cat.

Chapter One

Silverheart heard a mouse walking in the undergrowth a few tail lengths away. She dropped into a hunting crouch and started stalking toward it. At the perfect moment she pounced and landed mere inched away. She grabbed the mouse and dealt the killing bite before it could escape. She then noticed how many leaves had been disturbed by her attack. Laying a few fowlengths away was a silver lump.

Silverheart went to go see what it was. It was a kit. It was breathing shallowly. It didn't smell like any of the clans. She guessed it had been abandoned. "Silverheart" she heard Ravenclaw call. "I'm behind the big tree" she called to her mate. "What are you doing?" he asked as he hurried to join her. "I found a kit" she said, picking the small kit up by the scruff gently. "It was just laying there abandoned" Silverheart said. "We have to take it to the camp." She said.

They quickly returned to the camp. Silverheart hurried to Redstar's den as fast as she could, ignoring the questioning stares. "Redstar!" she said as she skidded to a stop next to him, Ravenclaw close behind. "I found a kit!" she exclaimed. "What?" Redstar asked as he awoke, standing up sleeping. "I found a kit next to the big tree, she must have been abandoned. Can she stay with us? I can take care of her" Silverheart said, all in one breath. Redstar looked at the kit. "She's not from any of the other clans, and she doesn't smell like kittypet, she must be rouge's kit." Redstar declared.

"So what if she is?" Silverheart said defiantly. "I can raise her as my own" she added. "Silverheart, what if her mother attacks the camp trying to look for her?" Redstar said logically " She won't" Silverheart said. " Remember the rogue that Thunderclan said they killed at the gathering last night, after she tried to invade their nursery" Silverheart said ' that was most likely her mother". "Maybe" Redstar said. "Redstar! We have to help her, we can't just leave her to die" she said, exasperated.

They set in silence for several moments. It seemed like an eternity to Silverheart. " You can keep her" Redstar finally said. Then he sat down and flicked his tail to dismiss them.

As they left the leader's den, Ravenclaw turned to Silverheart. " Are your sure your ready?" he asked softly. Silverheart had miscarried her own kits and few days before. " Yes" she said determined. "I have the milk" she added. "If you're sure" Ravenclaw said, licking her ear. "I am" she replied as she carried the kit to the nursery.

Ravenclaw quickly made them a bed. The kit fell asleep soon after the medicine cat, Fallingwater has bought her herbs. The kits breathing gradually steadied. Cats were constantly coming in and out of a nursery trying to see the kit. Fallingwater quickly made them leave telling them the kit needed her sleep. Silverheart was sure there was plenty of gossip going around about the rogue kit. She hoped the other cats didn't judge her based on her parentage, thorough it seemed some already where. She heard whispers of how " this rogue kit could grow up to destroy the clan". She tried to ignore those cats and focus on the new kit.

"We have to name her" Silverheart said to Ravenclaw later that night.. " Yes, we do" he agreed. "Angelkit" Silverheart said after thinking for awhile. "Her name is Angelkit". "Good Name' Ravenclaw said licking the sleeping kit. " Now get some sleep, you must be exhausted." " Yes" Fallingwater nodded in agreement. " I'll be back to check on Angelkit tomorrow" she said leaving the nursery.

Fallingwater returned to her den after caring for Angelkit. She quickly fell asleep.

She was in the forest by the edge of Riverclan's territory. She knew she was dreaming. A starry cat come down form Silverpelt and walked toward her. "Falligwater" the cat said. "Dangers are to come. Traitors lurk behind every corner. Betrayal reigns. An Angel will arise to save you". The starry cat then disappeared and Fallingwater awoke. She quickly went to go find Redstar. The rogue kit was Riverclan's only hope it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors

**Chapter Two**

Angelkit was shaking with excitement. She was going to be an apprentice.Redstar had just told her earlier that her ceremony would be that night. She wondered who her mentor was going to be.

She was disrupted from her thoughts when she heard the dawn patrol rushing back into the camp. She heard Stormcloud call out Redstar from in his den. The two cats spoke in hushed voices for several minutes.

Then Redstar jumped onto the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting, " He called.

Angelkit technically wasn't old enough, so she knew she should return to the nursery. "I'll be an apprentice tonight, so I need to be informed about clan events," she reasoned to herself. She padded off to where the other warriors and apprentices were. As long as they didn't notice that she belonged in the nursery, it should be fine. She pushed herself into the large group and was extremely curious on what Redstar and Stormcloud were talking about.

While she had been thinking, the rest of the clan had arrived. "Riverclan," Redstar said, starting the meeting, "The dawn patrol found a rogue while on patrol."

The group of warriors became silent. Redstar continued, "They chased her out of our territory, but they also found a makeshift camp by our southern borders, at the edge of the clan territories."

"It must have been set up last night, after the last patrol. The rogues had left before we got there. However judging by the camp's setup there are more rogues then we expected," Stormcloud added.

"The rogues can be a great threat," Redstar concluded.

"What do we do about it?" Ravenclaw asked.

"Attack them before they attack us," Redstar replied. "We should attack tomorrow; in the meantime we need to take some precautions. No cats leave the camp alone. We will send out more patrols." Redstar said, before jumping down from the highrock. He then headed toward his den with his senior warriors and deputy.

Angelkit was no longer filled with excitement. Replacing them were now her worries. She had heard elder tales describing the horrible acts the rogues had committed. She hurried to Silverheart, wondering what she could do to help.

However Silverheart had only told her she was far too young. She remembered being led back into the nursery once again, but she really wanted to help. Angelkit could do nothing, but wait until she's an apprentice to be able to do something. She fell to her paws, her eyes fluttered clothes. Her mind was filled with thought, but sleep slowly ushered them away. Everything faded  
to black as she slept.

Then all of a sudden her body shook. Her head whipped up and she stared into Redstar's eyes."It's time for your apprentice ceremony," he said as she stood up. Angelkit quickly headed into the camp clearing. Redstar padded up to the Highrock and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Crowds of warriors and apprentices padded towards Redstar. Angelkit kept on having to move arounf to avoid being trampled.

Redstar then continued, "We are gathered here beneath the Highrock to acknowledge a new apprentice. By naming apprentices, we show that RiverClan will survive and remain strong. Angelkit from now on you will be known as Angelpaw.

Redstar then turned to a tall tom in the crowd of cats. "Lionclaw, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Angelpaw's mentor. Lionclaw, you are a loyal and noble warrior and I expect you to pass on all your skills to Angelpaw, so that she may be a loyal warrior to RiverClan."

Angelpaw slowly padded up to Lionclaw to touch noses with him. She couldn't believe her luck. The clan deputy was going to be her mentor! Angelpaw couldn't help feeling proud while the whole clan chanted her name.

Shouts of "Angelpaw, Angelpaw, Angelpaw." resounded throughout the whole Clan. Silverheart look at Angelpaw with a deep pride that shone through her eyes.

That night, as was tradition, Angelpaw sat vigil with Nightpaw, an apprentice that had also had his ceremony that day. They sat in silence for hours. Angelpaw was fully alert, knowing that the clan was counting on them. She then noticed a flash of black brown fur in the darkness. Before she knew it she saw many shadowy cats outside the camp. She quickly turned to Nightpaw, who had a expression of fear on his face, identical to hers. She knew they were rogues, for Silverheart had told her what other Clan cats smelled like as a kit and they didn't smell that any of that. The smell was weird and unknown.

She ran into Redstar's den, while Nightpaw went to awake the warriors. She quickly awoke the leader.

"The rogues are attacking," she hissed in his ear trying not to alert any of the rogues that they were awake.

Redstar nodded and ran of the den, into the clearing. Angelpaw heard more running, she kew it was the warriors. The yowls and hisses of anger came out, loud and hurting her ears.She could hear this screeches of pain and the sounds of scratches. Before she knew it, a fullblown battle hadstarted. She quickily padded toward the nursery, to help protect the kits. She knew she had no  
experience fighting and was trying to make herself unseen. Suddenly alarge silver cat jumped on her. Her insticts came over her and she spun around unsheathing her claws, and started scratching the shecat. The shecat quickly tackled Angelpaw, rolling her onto her stomach. Angelpaw closed her eyes in fear of the next attack, but no attack came. Instead she looked at the silver shecat who was looking down at her in wonder.

"Sakie?"she exclaimed, " My kit!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Angelpaw froze in shock, slowly processing what this rogue was saying to  
her.

"Sakie! I can't believe you're alive!" the rogue exclaimed.

"I'm not Sakie, I'm Angelpaw," Angelpaw said firmly, wondering why this  
strange cat thought she was her kit.

The rogue gave her a look of confusion. "You're my kit, I'm your mother,  
Jasmine" the rogue finally said, sure of her decision.

"Silverheart is my mother, not you," Angelpaw replied, trying to explain  
reality to this crazy cat.Suddenly Redstar jumped onto Jasmine, biting the  
shecat's leg. Jasmine quickly escaped Redstar's tight grip and  
spun around to face him.

"You stole my kit!" she screeched fiercely , before leaping at the  
leader.

She was about to bite him on the neck when Stormcloud dragged her off him.  
She was then double-teamed and chased out of the camp.

Angelpaw spun around and faced a small black rogue. He tackled her and tried  
to scratch her exposed belly. However she pushed him of with her back legs.  
She bite him on the neck, not hard enough to kill him, but painful enough to  
send him off, running into the bushes.

Angelpaw looked around the camp. The battle was coming to an end. The rogues  
were retreating back into the forest with wounds, big and small. Before she  
knew it, only clan cats remained in the clearing. They also held there own  
wounds, a gash here and there. She quickly looked around to see if any cats  
had been seriously injured.

Ravenclaw's ear was torn, and the side was bleeding, but Fallingwater was  
tending to him. Then she looked over to Redstar's den and the large crowd of  
cats that were there. Fear gripped her senses, she told herself that it was  
impossible. She ran towards the group in hopes of seeing the leader, she  
slowly pushed herself in the group and faced the motionless body of Redstar.

"He lost a life, don't worry he still has six left," Stormcloud explained,  
"He's with Starclan now, but will awake any moment now."

Relief came over Angelpaw, she nodded and went to go look for Silverheart.  
She was heading toward the nursery when she noticed Silverheart next to the  
warrior's den. She hurried over to join her.

"Hey!"Angelpaw said, happy that the shecat wasn't injured.

"Hey, how was your first battle?" Silverheart asked, grooming herself.

"Interesting," Angelpaw answered "Some crazy cat claimed to be my mom".

Then Silverheart froze in mind air, her paw frigid by her face and her tongue  
still.

"Which is crazy, because you're my mom," Angelpaw continued, sitting down.

She waited for Silverheart to reply, expecting a conversation about how crazy  
and delusional Jasmine was to ensue. Silverheart set her paw down, her body a  
little calmer. Silverheart turned to her with a serious and sad look in her  
eyes.

"Angelpaw, It's time I told you. You'll old enough to understand now,"  
Silverheart said.

"Tell me what?" Angelpaw asked, wondering what was going on.

"Ravenclaw and I found you out in the forest when you were a few days old. We  
took you back to camp, assuming your mother was a rogue that had been killed  
by Thunderclan a few days earlier. I had miscarried my own kits about a week  
earlier, so I treated you as my own".

"So the rogue could be my mom," Angelpaw murmured after a few minutes of  
silence.

Silverheart nodded her head slowly with a deep saddened look her eyes.  
Angelpaw turned around , completed stunned and confused trying to comprehend  
everything. She hurried to the apprentices den, not wanting to face  
Silverheart.

Silverheart followed her wanting to help Angelpaw. Before she could even paw  
a few pawsteps, Angelpaw cut in, "I want to be alone, please just go." She lay  
down in a bed of moss in the den. Silverheart stood there for a moment and  
then left the den, deciding Angelpaw needed time to process everything alone.

Angelpaw's head was spinning, why this have to happen to her. Everything she  
thought she knew was a lie. She didn't even know who her parents where. She  
wasn't even a clan cat! She was a rogue, the same ones they just chased out.  
She realized that Jasmine most likely was her mom, no matter how much she  
tried to brush the facts away. She wondered who her dad was. As it got darker  
in the night, the darkness slowly took over her. She drifted off into an  
uncomfortable sleep, still thinking of what had happened to her,

Angelpaw awoke early the next day, stretching her paws and yawning. Her head  
was still confused from what she had learned the day before, but tried to put  
it out of her mind.

She hurried into the clearing and grabbed a mouse from the freshkill pile.  
Stormcloud padded over to her side, eating freshkill by her.

"Are you ready for training?" Stormcloud aked.

"Yes," Angelpaw replied, as she hurried to finish the mouse.

In a few minutes time they were in the training hollow. They were practicing  
ways to stalk certain pray.

"Good Job" Stormcloud praised her as she finished practicing rabbit stalking,  
and then Stormcloud asked, "Now do you want to hunt?"

"Yes" Angelpaw nodded.

"I'll follow you, and see how you do" Stormcloud said asthey left the  
hollow.

Angelpaw had just caught a mouse and buried it when she heard a rustle in the  
bushes. She turned toward it, wondering what was hiding there. She stalked  
toward the bush, remembering Stormcloud's lesson of soft paw steps. As she  
got closer she scented the air. Her eyes widened as she recognized the scent.  
Rogues! By instinct, she ran toward the bush, ready to attack. She was about a  
tail length away when Jasmine jumped out the bushes.

"Don't attack!" the shecat rogue said with a pleading voice, "I scented you  
while I was hunting and just want to ask you to meet me here tonight, so we  
can talk."

Angelpaw didn't have time to reply before Jasmine disappeared into the bushes  
again.

Angelpaw stood there for a few minutes thinking about what happened. What was  
she to do? She wanted to meet her, after all she was her mother. But she  
didn't want to go against the Clan rules, and that she always had thought  
Silverheart was her mother. She wanted so bad to believe all of yesterday  
wasn't true.

Then Stormcloud appeared and broke her away from her thoughts. Angelpaw  
stiffened, had he seen her with Jasmine?

"I saw you catch that mouse earlier, great job," he said.

Angelpaw slowly relaxed and looked at Stormcloud. So he hadn't seen her with  
Jasmine.

"Thanks" she said.

"Let's go back to camp," Stormcloud said.  
Angelpaw nodded and followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Angelpaw sat in the apprentice den, thinking over her choices. She was trying  
to figure out the pros and cons of going to see Jasmine. At first she was dead  
set against going, but now she wasn't so sure. I mean Jasmine was her mom. She was kind off  
curious. She wanted to know the whole story. I mean, it was her life; she had  
the right to know what had happened.

She looked out into the clearing. It was full of cats sharing tongues and  
talking about that days exploits The mob of cats that sat out there made her  
rethink her decision."I could never get away even if I wanted too," she  
thought. She settled back into her thoughts. "I wouldn't be betraying the clan  
if I went," she reasoned to herself. "I would just be finding out who I am,  
and nobody could get mad at me for that."

Then it struck her, why Jasmine hadn't been there when Silverheart had found  
her. "She probably abandoned me," Angelpaw realized. She felt a sudden wave of  
anger rush over her. Then, she had the inexplicable urge to go see Jasmine.  
She needed to know what had happened. She was pretty sure she had been  
abandoned, but she needed to know why. Why did she do it and why did she  
appear now? And if she was abandoned why had Jasmine seemed so happy to see  
her? Did she regret leaving her? There were so many questions going through  
her head, and Angelpaw wanted, no, she needed to know the answers. "But how?"  
she wondered to herself.

She headed into the clearing and towards the tunnel leading out of the camp.  
She softly padded, getting closer to the tunnel, and then closer out of the  
tunnel. She knew there was a really high chance someone would see her, but for  
some reason she thought it would be best to be straight forward about it. She  
wasn't trying to sneak out, she only was meeting someone. She was almost out  
of tunnel when she heard pawsteps behind her. "Where are you going?"  
Runningstream asked, not unkindly, just out of curiosity. "I was going to  
get more moss," she said,trying to sound convincing. Runningstream nodded and  
returned to the clearing.

Angelpaw let out a breath of relief. She quickly ran away, before someone  
else could see her. She returned to where she had met Jasmine earlier that  
day. The gray rouge was waiting for her.

"You came!" Jasmine purred happily.

"Yes,"Angelpaw said dryly, sitting down next to the shecat.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Jasmine said, "I'm so happy that you're  
alive."

"Why did you abandon me?" Angelpaw asked, with no emotion in her voice, it  
sounded almost dead.

"Abandon you? I never abandoned you. I left you alone for a few minutes to go  
scare away away a fox. I returned and you were gone. I looked for you for  
days, but never found you.  
I assumed you were dead, that a fox are badger had gotten you. Until today  
that is," Jasmine explained.

Angelpaw nodded silently. She didn't know if she should believe this rogue.  
She had only met Jasmine for a little while, how could she trust her so  
easily? Hadn't the elders taught her that rogues were untrustworthy? However,  
she couldn't help, but feel that Jasmine was telling the truth. But what did  
this change? She was still a clan cat, not a rogue, and she wanted it to  
remain that way. She wondered if Jasmine wanted her to join her, to become a  
rouge with her.

"What do you expect me to do, join you or something?" Angelpaw said  
cuttingly.

"No, well, only if you wanted to, "Jasmine said sounding hurt, "I just  
thought you should know."

Angelpaw's head was spinning.

"I just need to think, to be alone," Angelpaw said, "I need to take this  
all in, I'm going back to camp."

Jasmine said nothing, only nodded.

Angelpaw hurried back to the camp, stopping to get some moss on the way, and  
hurried to her den, not stopping to talk to anyone. She sat down, and  
pretended to be asleep, when really she was thinking over the day's events.  
Her head hadn't stopped spinning, what would she do? She was so confused!  
Why did this have to happen to her now? Emotions flew wild inside her. Anger,  
Hurt, Happiness, she didn't know what to do. She had a mother, but not who  
she wished was. She loved her Clan. What was she suppose to do? She shut her  
eyes as a tom passed outside the den. Outside was dark; she could hear all the  
other apprentices asleep. She tried to sleep, but her mind was stuck on this  
subject. Angelpaw didn't sleep until a long while after, the night forcing  
her into slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**Author's Note: I've fixed the format of the other chapters.**

**Chapter Five**

Bright light poked at her eyelids. Angelpaw slowly opened her eyes. She glanced around and noticed many were still asleep. She sat in the apprentice den, thinking about the previous day's events, while the rest of the clan slept. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice Redstar was there until he called out her name.

"Angelpaw. Angelpaw, can you hear me? Angelpaw?" Redstar said, his voice  
getting louder.

"Yes?" she said, looking up at him, broken out of her thoughts.

"Do you want to go to the gathering tonight?" he asked. She nodded, feeling slightly excited, but she couldn't help thinking she would be more excited if this whole Jasmine thing wasn't going on. Redstar nodded and exited the den.

Angelpaw went into the camp clearing and then her stomach started growling.She glanced around, luckily no one has heard her. She quickly grabbed a vole to eat. She spent the rest of the day training. They were learning fighting techniques. She wondered if she would ever have to use those techniques against Jasmine. When they finished training, they went back to the camp, and  
got ready for the gathering.

Angelpaw giving the elders' new moss when Redstar told her it was time togo to the gathering. Angelpaw followed him the tunnel the lead out of thecamp, where they met with the other cats that were going. They hurried throughthe forest; Angelpaw was in the middle of the group. Before she knew it theywere hurtling down the slope to Fourtress. She was surprised at how many cats  
there were. She had never seen so many in her life.

She took a seat next to the Highrock as she slowly took in the new scents.There were so many and all were so different. They were the last to arrive, sowhen Redstar jumped onto the rock, the gathering began. Redstar spoke first.

"We were attacked by rogues, a large group. We managed to drive them away,but we suspect they will try again." the leader said.

"We also have a new apprentice, Angelpaw." Redstar said in a loud voice,booming throughout Fourtrees.

Angelpaw smiled proudly.

The other cats cheered, "ANGELPAW ANGELPAW ANGELPAW," but she couldn't help thinking that the rogue news put a damper on things.

Next the ThunderClan leader stood up. He was a large, sandy colored tom.

"We to have seen these rogues, they haven't attacked yet, but we have found their smell throughout our territory. We have a new warrior, Snowcloud."

Everybody chanted Snowcloud's name. With that the WindClan leader stoodup.

"We haven't smelled any rogues in our territory, but you can smell somewafting from ThunderClan territory."

With that the ShadowClan leader started speaking. "We have not encounteredany rogues as of yet. We have a new apprentice, Nightpaw."

Nightpaw's name was chanted throughout the gathering, and Angelpaw noticed ablack apprentice stand up proudly a few feet away from her.

"Congratulations!" she smiled at the tom.

"You, too!" Nightpaw replied, smiling back.

The four leaders spoke amongst themselves for a few minutes, before jumpingdown to meet their clans. Angelpaw followed Redstar, and they returned to camp.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Angelpaw tossed and turned during the night as the dream kept going on. When she awoke, it was still dark. She had a weird dream that night. She dreamed that she and Nightpaw saved all the clans from the rogues. Just the two of them, fighting against a large group of cats, and winning, not a scratch on either of them. She didn't know what to make of the dream. She settled down, seeing all the the other apprentices sleeping, she laid down and fell back into slumber.

She awoke early the next morning, before any of the other cats even though she had woken up in the middle of the night. She grabbed a mouse from the dwindling pile of freshkill and sat down satiating her hunger. She hoped she would be able to go hunting that day. She sat in silence, just thinking about the events of the last few days, while the rest of the clan awoke.

"Angelpaw, Ready to go hunting?" Stormcloud asked and padded up to her.

She nodded, finished eating, and quickly got up, following her mentor out of the camp. She had been hunting for a few minutes when she caught the scent of a rabbit. She followed the scent all the way to RiverClan's border with ShadowClan's territory. She was so intent on getting the rabbit, that she didn't notice she had passed the ShadowClan's cats' scent markers, and was now in the other clan's territory.

"Gotcha!" She heard a cat scream, a splitsecond before the cat tackled her.

She spun around and looked up to see Nightpaw.

"What are you doing her?" Nightpaw asked.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know I had crossed the territory line" Angelpaw  
stammered.

"It's okay. It's a good thing I found you, and not my mentor, he had to return to the camp to help with something, and left me behind to pick up our catches," Nightpaw explained.

Angelpaw nodded in relief.

"So you're not going to get me in trouble?" she asked, just to be sure.

"Nope," Nightpaw said, "Just go back to your territory it was a mistake, no harm, and no foul."

Angelpaw nodded and then ran back to the RiverClan Camp, thanking her lucky stars that Nightpaw had been the one who found her, and not some other cat.

The next few days were uneventful; the rogues weren't causing any trouble. The days passed quickly and unremarkable.

At the quarter moon however, Angelpaw had another weird dream. She was walking through a meadow, with Nightpaw, when they got attacked by the rogues. A large orange cat attacked Angelpaw. They were soon locked in a fierce  
battle. Angelpaw saw that Nightpaw was fighting with a black tom. Suddenly the battle stopped, and a starry cat appeared in the middle of the meadow.

The cat looked straight at Angelpaw. "You will save the clans. Be weary of those who you count as friends. Also, sometimes the warrior code may broken."

The cat looked at Angelpaw a little longer, in silence and then disappeared. The rogues, left the clearing, leaving just her and Nightpaw.

"Is he the one I should be wary of?" she wondered.

She shook her head with assurance. For some reason she felt she could trust him. Plus, the cat had said be weary of those she counted as friends, and they weren't really friends, they had just met two times. Nightpaw smiled at her.

"I can help you save the Clans," he said.

And with that she awoke.

Author's Note: I know it's short, but I felt that this would be a good place to end this chapter.


End file.
